A-Z Yasuo and Riven
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Twenty-six connected short stories following the Unforgiven and Exile while they travel Ionian.
1. Chapter 1: A-C

**A-Z Yasuo and Riven**

* * *

 **A— Absence**

They were known to go their own ways every now and then. Yasuo said if the wind lead them back to each other it was for a reason. Riven really didn't buy it but she was happy to have him around. His presence distracted her from her dark memories that lingered in the back of her mind.

The exile wouldn't admit it but she did feel slightly more secure around him. The land of Ionia was still unknown to her and Yasuo was the breeze that guided her. Even if he could be a rather unlikeable traveling partner, Riven always choose to walk alongside him.

Maybe the wind did have a plan for them...

* * *

 **B— Bickering**

Yasuo was as stubborn as a bull. If he had his mind set on something, there was no use trying to convince him otherwise. From what he felt like eating to his beliefs on life, he would fight anyone who opposed him.

"I just don't think sake is a source of nourishment. We did just walk a few miles. Don't you think some food sounds better?" Riven stopped him before he walked into the doors of a small bar. Her hand was wrapped around his wrist but he didn't seem to notice nor care.

"They have food at the bar," the unforgiven spat while he reached into his pocket. Yasuo counted the gold coins in his palm and grinned. He glanced back at her, "You're either joining me or you're not. What is it?"

Riven looked up at the darkening evening sky. Night was approaching. She would most likely have to wait for him outside the bar if she wanted him as a traveling companion to the main city. The exile felt the coldness nip at her. A small grin appeared on her soft features as she gave in.

"I… suppose one drink can't hurt."

* * *

 **C— Company**

 _A sword is poor company for a long road… a woman is even worse._

Yasuo watched the ivory-haired woman stop to admire the Ionian valley just below them. The sun was setting and it turned the grass-covered plain a mix of vermillion, gold, and everything in between. She always did this. No matter where they went, Riven always seemed to stop for a reason.

"You want to keep moving?" He rudely asked.

"We have nowhere particular to be, Yasuo." Riven replied, not taking her eyes off the gorgeous scenery. The exile dropped down and placed her broken sword beside her. "Life is too short. We should enjoy the simple things."

The swordsman glanced at her and then to the open plain. He popped his neck before letting out a long, obnoxious groan. She was right. They had seen death before and it could come to them at any moment. He took a moment to stare at the beautiful smile gracing her usual somber face.

His brown eyes widened slightly before he took a seat beside her. The light breeze blew Riven's bangs out of her face. Long lashes slowly blinked, brushing the tops of her war-painted cheeks.

Yasuo was admiring a sight more beautiful than the sunset-soaked valley.

* * *

 _Notes: Someone suggested this couple to me and I forgot how much I enjoyed their characters. (Personally, I don't very much like them as champions in game but that isn't the point) Yasuo/Riven will always be a pairing I like. As the summary says, all these short stories are connected._

 _See you next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2: D-G

**A-Z Yasuo and Riven**

* * *

 **D— Disguise**

"This cannot be the only thing you could find," Riven growled while looking down at the revealing top and stockings the swordsman provided her. She wasn't self conscious but she knew she didn't want her skin out for the world to see.

This was Yasuo's idea.

When they entered a bigger city together, they noticed flyers for a particular job. A job they were capable of doing. It paid well and they were low on gold from Yasuo's spending spree in bars. Riven and Yasuo had everything they needed to complete this task: a beautiful woman and a sword.

What was the job? To kill the leader of a rival gang. This city was filled with crime— and the two travelers fit in perfectly. He was said to frequent a bar of women who served drinks in skimpy clothes. How Yasuo obtained these "clothes", Riven would never ask.

"No, I found these too." He snickered as he handed her a pair of white bunny ears. Riven glared at them before she took them in her hands. "It's the perfect disguise."

"You got a plan?"

* * *

 **E— Evening**

"Just go in like the rest of the working girls." Yasuo nudged her forward. Riven, holding her top up, glared over her shoulder at him. A smirk appeared on his scarred face, "You want that gold right?"

"I want a nice dinner when this is all done. I feel like fish. Grilled fish." Riven said while slipping the bunny ears on her head. She entered through the back where the employees prepared themselves for their shifts. Several women crowded mirrors as they checked their makeup and hair. She spotted her reflection behind them all and took a second to check herself out.

 _Not… too bad… No wonder Yasuo couldn't take his eyes off my—_

"You're ready, get away from the mirror!" One woman shoved Riven towards the door leading to the bar scene. Slightly confused and irritated, she walked out and saw the bright flashing lights and hear the loud music blaring around her. The exile looked around for the man and that's when she spotted Yasuo entering the bar. Immediately, he was swarmed with women. Rolling her brown eyes, Riven walked on.

 _What did he look like again… I'm sure he had a dragon tattoo going across his chest…_

Riven stopped when she noticed a dark-eyed man staring right at her. A scarred finger waved her over. Almost as if she was in a trance, the exile stepped closer to him. His hand wrapped around her wrist. Delicately, he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed her softly.

"Never seen you around here, sweetheart. What's your name?" As he pulled away and adjusted back in his chair. His unbuttoned shirt revealed a fierce dragon underneath his clothing. The exile's eyes widened— she found him.

"Riven," she whispered.

"You're a beautiful woman, Riven. What will it take for you to belong to me for the evening?" He asked while he got up from his seat. The devilish man lead her slowly away from the crowd, "If you're worried about payment, don't. I have all the gold in the world."

* * *

 **F— Fight**

Yasuo felt his blood boil as he watched a random man put his lips all over Riven. He shook his head free of those odd feelings. The unforgiven tried to turn his attention back to the woman sitting across his lip but his eyes kept wandering to them. A gasp escaped him when the mysterious man pulled Riven into the back rooms.

"Where do those doors lead?" He asked the woman. She glanced over and her eyes glimmered. The working girl rubbed her gloved fingers over Yasuo's chest while she purred.

"Those lead to private rooms in the back. If you have the gold, I'll escort you there."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just take me."

"Oh, a bit eager, are we?" The woman giggled while she playfully pulled Yasuo to his feet. She seductively led him out of the bar and into the back. Yasuo's eyes darted around to the all the doors lining the hallway, some having 'Do Not Disturb' signs hanging over the doorknob. Pale pink lights softly lit the area, almost giving the swordsman and headache. He finally caught sight of Riven's bunny ears bouncing in front of him when he turned a corner. The unforgiven's hands clenched into a fist as he saw the other man whispering in Riven's ear.

Yasuo charged after Riven and the man she was following when he spotted them just about to enter a room. The working woman behind him tried to pull him back but Yasuo was too strong for her. Riven stepped out of his way and the unforgiven crashed into the man with the dragon tattoo. He mercilessly punched at the man under him.

"Guards! We have a fight!" She screamed. Before Riven could notice what was happening a swarm of men surrounded Yasuo. They yanked the two men out a back exit and into the alley. The other female hurried over to Riven, "Are you alright— Hey! You don't work here! Get out!"

Riven felt herself being shoved out the same door where she last saw Yasuo and the bunny ears she was wearing was snatched off her head. The guards slammed the door behind them as the went back inside the building. She fixed her ivory-colored hair while she turned to the two men behind her.

* * *

 **G— Gold**

"Stop! Get off of me!" The man with the dragon tattoo shouted at Yasuo still trying to pummel him.

"You know there is a bounty on your head, right?" Yasuo spat. He leaned over and checked inside the man's shirt. A smirk grew over his scruffy face, "Yup, that's the tattoo we were said to look for. Oh, and would you look at that. You're unarmed. How will you ever defend yourself?"

"N-No! Please!" The man began to panic when Yasuo unsheathed his sword. He clawed the gravel under him, "Don't do this, please!"

"Hold on, Yasuo." Riven said while she squated down to the man's level. The swordsman glowered at her as she put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled, "Maybe we can make out a deal."

"W-What kind of deal?"

"Back there you said you had all the gold in the world. We want gold and you want to live." The exile said, "Do I need to explain anymore—" Before Riven could finish the man reached into his pockets and flung all the gold he had at her feet. She turned to her partner and sighed. "Let him go."

"Riven, we can get double the gold. Take the gold he has and his bounty." Yasuo explained, picking up a few coins in his hand. He flipped one up into the air and caught it in his palm, "Think about that grilled fish for a moment."

"No," The exile shoved Yasuo off the teary-eyed man. "Go."

The two travelers watched the man sprint down the alley, tears rushing down his face. He turned once to bow to Riven. Ignoring him, she looked down at the gold in the dirt. She helped Yasuo pick them up one by one.

"I'd like to avoid killing anyone if we get the chance." Riven said lowly.

"Then why'd you agree to all this?"

"I was going to knock him out and take his gold but you came rushing in out of nowhere…" She explained before walking out towards the main streets. "Care to share why?"

"Uh, I just thought he was… Nevermind. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

 _Notes: That guy was in a gang? Gang of what? Crybabies?_

 _See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3: H-L

**A-Z Yasuo and Riven**

* * *

 **H— Humility**

Yasuo watched the white-haired woman in front of him give a small, silent prayer before her meal. He didn't care to join her while he slurped down noodles. A smile appeared on her face when she picked up her chopsticks and grabbed as much rice as she could.

Riven had whipped off all the trashy makeup she had on earlier and went back to her usual war paint under her eyes. Unknowingly, the swordsman agreed to himself she looked a lot more beautiful like this. However, the way she ate her food would make a pig look graceful.

The Ionian didn't know much about his companion but he did know she was once apart of the Noxian military and she ran away when they almost killed her. He assumed her time there mustn't have taught her any manners— not like she would need them on the battlefield. As he pondered the thought of war, he thought of his own reason for leaving his village. He shook the dark memories from his head, making Riven look up from her food.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"My village and what happened there," Yasuo put his chopsticks down when he took a big drink of his sake. A loud sigh, "If I had done what I was told… maybe things would be different."

"Are you talking about the death of that elder?" Riven asked again, this time more harshly. When her partner nodded, she groaned. "We can't keep dwelling on the past, Yasuo. It's nothing you or I can change."

"But he was our village's wisest and oldest master. He thought me the things I know—"

"No matter how important someone thinks another is, they are still just another human when it comes to death. No one has true importance. We should just ignore titles," Riven lowered her head.

"You're a very cold woman, you know that right?"

"I sat on the very top as a Noxian. I gained a bit of humility when my own people didn't care about killing me on the battlefield."

* * *

 **I— "I Don't Know"**

The two walked out of the small restaurant in silence. The conversation before had them both thinking about their past. Riven watched her partner wander over to a nearby well and look into it. He fiddled with loose rocks, flicking them into the water. She joined him and looked into the dark well. The water below rippled as the pebbles disturbed its surface.

"I saw you praying earlier," Yasuo said, breaking the silence. "Is there a higher being that you believe in?"

"Not particularly." Riven answered while taking a seat on the well's rocks. She looked up to the starry sky, her eyes focused on the moon. "There are so many 'gods' people believe in. I just give thanks to the one that is listening."

Yasuo understood what she meant. He too looked up at the sky, his own eyes wandering and admiring the stars. The swordsman remembered folktales his brother told him about the dead becoming stars. His eyes found the brightest star in the sky and he frowned. The familiar sound of blades clashing ringed in his ears, making him shudder. Thinking of Yone always made Ionian uneasy, like knowing a ghost was following him.

"Do you think we'll go up there when we die? Into the star, I mean." Yasuo asked, taking his partner completely by surprise. The exile, baffled, stared back at him. Just then, she saw the hurt behind his dark brown eyes— something was troubling him.

"Uh," she looked around for the right words. When nothing came to her, Riven looked back at him with a sweet smile, "I don't know."

"Hmm, I thought you wouldn't." He chuckled, pushing back his surfacing emotions. Yasuo began walking towards the exit of the crime-ridden city, adjusting his sword back on his belt. He waited for Riven to follow, "My brother told me old stories of people joining the stars when they die."

"You never talk about your brother," Riven stated.

"We have a long walk to the next town," Yasuo folded his arms behind his head while he gazed up at the sky. The brightest star that he had seen earlier whipped across the dark sky, making his grin, "I wouldn't mind sharing his legacy to pass the time."

* * *

 **J— "Just the Truth"**

"He was studying under the same elder as me but you already know what happened to him," Yasuo continued on. The two companions had been walking for almost three hours and there wasn't any sign of civilization beyond the thick bamboo forest. Yasuo popped his neck and grunted, "Anyway, after I ran away after the elder's true killer, Yone followed me. He told me that he knew I didn't kill our elder but he had to kill me. He left that bit of information out but I wasn't dumb. Our blades clashed when I told him I was set on finding the guilty Noxian."

"Did Yone…"

"I killed him and buried him under a tree like he deserved." Yasuo stopped in his tracks, clenching his fist over his sword's handle. The exile walked beside him, lightly touching his shoulder. Yasuo pulled out his blade as a reaction, almost slicing a strand of Riven's beautiful white hair off. His brown eyes widened while he stepped back, "I apologize…"

"Continue on if you can," The ex-Noxian whispered.

"That's all. Yone is dead and I killed him. However, I'll never be at peace until that soldier who killed my master is at the end of my sword." Yasuo looked at his blade grazing over Riven's neck and brushed away her long bangs. In her soft eyes, Yasuo saw something. Fear? Regret? He couldn't tell.

"I can tell you where they are," she said as he moved Yasuo's blade away. The swordsman flared up in anger, his rage was visible as his knuckles turned white around his katana.

"Why are you telling me this now?!" His voice boomed throughout the forest, scaring birds into the sky. Riven tried to step forward but her traveling companion snarled as he slashed at her, cutting the bandages off her left arm. The exile glanced down, impressed that he managed not to cut her skin. "Speak up, woman! We have been walking around aimlessly for weeks and you kept this to yourself?!"

"I didn't know that's what you wanted," Riven whispered.

"I just want the truth! Just the truth, Noxian!"

"They're headed to Targon Mountain."

"Then let's get going," Yasuo snorted as he continued on through the forest. Riven followed him with her eyes lowered. He didn't question why she knew this nor did he question who it was. The swordsman only cared about killing that Noxian. The exile sighed while she felt the pain of guilt fill her heart.

* * *

 **K— Kiss**

"It took us a while but we finally got out of that forest," Riven smiled while trying to get a word out of Yasuo. He had been quiet since the ex-Noxian told him she knew where his master's killer was. She looked over at him to see him glaring back at her.

"It's late. Let's find a place to sleep." Yasuo checked his pockets for gold, "I want to get out of here and to Targon as soon as possible."

Suddenly, the two heard footsteps coming up from behind them and they both grabbed the hilts of their weapons. They blinked at the sight of two teenagers running in between them, a girl and boy. The girl apologized to them as the boy with her swept her off her feet. They laughed before kissing each other passionately under the early morning sky. Riven smiled at the sight.

"They must have been out all night," she giggled, "Like us." Riven glanced up at her traveling partner to see his glare was replaced with a thick blush. He looked between the two teens and Riven. She could see the wheels in his mind turning. Yasuo coughed to break the silence.

"L-Like I said. Let's get some rest and be on our way."

* * *

 **L— Laugh**

The next town lead them a more quiet place and with all stops, Yasuo had to get a drink. On their way to the tavern, the two had seen a hilarious scene of a man trying to intimidate the bar's guard and ending up being knocked out with a single punch. The two traveling partners had gotten over their heated conversation in the bamboo forest and went on to joke about what they had seen.

They didn't know it but Riven and Yasuo's time around each other made their laughs sync. A few chuckles and a long sigh at the end. They even shook their heads when they laughed. As they joked over their own little stories, a couple walked by them in the bar they sat in. The woman, clearly drunk, patted the man she was with on the shoulder.

"See, that's adorable. Those two are so in love they even laugh alike."

Her partner nodded before pulling her along. The two travelers had overheard her and they became uncomfortably quiet. A blush rushed over Yasuo while Riven looked down at the drink in her hand. They glanced up at the other, and when they met eyes, they laughed. Covering her mouth, Riven pointed at Yasuo.

"That lady is right…"

* * *

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: M-P

**A-Z Yasuo and Riven**

* * *

 **M— Marriage**

As Riven followed Yasuo into a new town, they heard loud, joyus bells chiming through the streets. Curiosity got the best of the exile and she followed the sound. She could hear Yasuo cursing at her to come back but she had to see what was happening. Riven stopped in her tracks when she spotted a group of people near a church.

 _A wedding?_

They crowded the front doors, cheering and throwing rice when they opened. A newlywed couple burst through the crowd, waving and blowing kisses at everyone. The bride ran right passed Riven while her arm was wrapped around her husband. She spotted the exile and Yasuo who had just caught up to her. Yasuo's hand clasped on the back of Riven's neck to drag her away but he froze at the sight of the crowd around him. The bride's blue eyes glimmered at them.

The bride handed her the bouquet of white roses before she followed her husband into a carriage. They were gone within an instant. Riven glanced down at the flowers in her hands and the people came around to pat Yasuo on the shoulder. The crowd asked questions about the outsiders getting married.

The two travelers glanced at each other, eyes widening.

* * *

 **N— Noon**

Riven trailed behind Yasuo, still admiring her bouquet. They didn't speak about what happened in the town behind them— they only ate and left by noon. However, Riven wished they would have stayed. It was hot and the heat made her flowers start to wilt. Her fingers traced around the folding petals while she sighed.

The swordsman glanced back at his partner, seeing her touching her flowers. He didn't take her to be the plant-loving type. Yasuo assumed it was a woman thing.

"It's hot," he said, "Did you want to stop?"

"Sure," Riven replied. She walked over to a patch of grass under a tree and sat down. Yasuo popped his neck before sitting on the other side of the tree. The ivory-haired woman gasped when a petal fell off.

Yasuo looked around the tree and saw Riven holding the lost petal in her hand. He rolled his eyes, turning his attention away. The Ionian noticed a white cosmo flower by his feet. Blushing, he picked it from the grass.

"H-Here," he groaned while handing the tiny flower to Riven. The woman smiled as she took it.

"Thank you, Yasuo."

* * *

 **O— Obstacles**

"Bandits…" Yasuo silently groaned to Riven. He unsheathed his sword, using the reflective blade to look behind him. Riven's light brown eyes caught sight of three men trailing about thirty paces behind them, two carried swords and the last man had a bow strapped to his back.

"You know they are only following us because you just had to buy all those drinks last night." Riven sighed, clutching the handle of her broken sword. She could hear the men behind her striking up a very forced, very loud conversation about the cattle grazing on the side of the road.

"I thought we deserved it," the Ionian shrugged. He chuckled, "They are going to try and ambush us when we get farther away from town."

"If you're scared, we can run to lose them."

"Do I look like a runner to you?"

Riven shook her head, tucking her bangs behind her ear. The conversation behind them died down to low whispers. It was obvious the bandits were discussing their sneak attack with each other. The two travelers glanced at each other, rolling their eyes. Yasuo stopped in his tracks and drew his blade. The bandits behind them froze after taking out their own weapons.

"If you're thinking about robbing us, then piss off!" He shouted, "You don't want any of—" An arrow flew past his head, going straight through hair.

"Get 'em!" The marksman commanded. His fellow thieves charged for the Ionian. Rolling her eyes, Riven rushed in to assist him. Two men tried to gang up on Yasuo but the ivory-haired woman slashed at them, scaring them away. However, Yasuo flew back in.

"Idiot," she groaned as she watched her partner try to win a one-sided fight.

"Hey, what's going on over there?!" A nearby guard from the town shouted. The five people froze as he called over more guards. Riven looked over at the bandits practically pissing their pants. The man that held his blade locked with Yasuo was shaking uncontrollably. The ivory-haired woman kicked him away and pushed the other two away. She took off towards the forest.

"Run!" She called back to Yasuo.

He didn't hesitate to follow.

* * *

 **P— Partners**

Both breathless, Riven and Yasuo stopped when they couldn't run anymore. Yasuo sat in the cool shade of a tall tree while Riven rested against it. She wiped her forehead free of sweat. The exile looked over her shoulder to Yasuo.

"I thought you weren't a runner?" She joked.

"We could have taken those guys, Riven." Yasuo growled, "You and I are great as a team. Dare I say… we are great partners..."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Our way to Targon will probably be filled with more bandits trying to rob us," The swordsman glanced away embarrassed, scratching the scruff on his chin. He mumbled, "I'd be nice to have you along with me after business is done there…"

Riven chuckled, stepping forward. Yasuo almost jumped back when she raised her hand out. The Ionian blinked down at her bandaged-covered arm and skin scattered with faint scars.

"I agree."

* * *

 _See you next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5: Q-Z

**A-Z Yasuo and Riven**

* * *

 **Q— Questions**

"How do you know this… person… is going to be there?" Yasuo asked while tracking up a steep hillside. They were getting closer and Riven had remained quiet throughout the whole trip. The ex-Noxian was beyond nervous. How will he react? How would she?

"Us Noxians in the armed forces knew each other well. Not that we were friends, we were all just trying to outdo one another." Riven lied through her teeth, "This person was gloating about their sneak attack."

"Filthy…" The swordsman groaned. "What else do you know?"

Riven slowed her pace, thinking of whatever lie she could come up with on the spot. Noticing her not walking beside him, Yasuo stopped to look at her. His thick brow perked up, obviously confused in his partner's demeanor.

"You alright?"

"Yes, it's just that… I don't think this person deserves to die… They should live with the guilt."

Yasuo's brown eyes narrowed at the path below him as he thought. He played with the frayed fabrics of his top, one short thread coming loose between his fingers. Riven remained silent but resumed walking on. She heard Yasuo scoff behind her.

"You're right… but I should cut them up a bit." He chuckled. A sudden pitter patter of rain could be heard in the distance. The light drizzle dropped on the shoulders of the two travelers. "Ah, shit."

* * *

 **R— Rain**

The two travelers took shelter under the roof of an abandoned shrine as the rain grew stronger. Yasuo shook of rainwater from his shoulders while Riven curiously walked further into the dusty area. She spotted worn statue of a feathered human.

"What is this place?" The exile asked while she fingered away dirt from the statue's eyes.

"It seems to be a shrine of the Vastaya, or people with animal features and magical abilities." Yasuo explained, "They were fabled to go extinct a long time ago but it seems like traces of them are still around."

Riven looked out the the storm and sighed. She turned and looked at the cramped area. There wasn't a lot of room for either of them to stand, let alone rest. The either of them couldn't tell how long the rain would last but it was best to stay sheltered.

"We might be here for a while," Yasuo groaned. He untied his sword from his waist and sat down on the dirty wooden floor, resting his back against the statue's stand. He patted the spot next to him, "Conserve your energy. We still have a long walk after this."

Riven nodded and sat beside him. Their shoulders brushed against each other and their knees touched. The ex-Noxian watched her partner pull out his flute, cleaning rainwater off of it. He light blew into it, testing the sound. The white-haired woman smiled at the beautiful sound of Yasuo's song. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **S— Sleep**

Riven's eyes fluttered open, spotting Yasuo grinning at her. She blinked away her sleepiness. The swordsman pointed to the corner of his lip. Riven wiped the ends of her mouth, embarrassingly finding wet drool.

"You were snoring," He chuckled.

"How long was I asleep?"

"No more than an hour," Yasuo answered. "I didn't notice you much until you rested yourself on my shoulder." Riven looked up at him confused until she realized her cheek was pressed against the soft fabric on Yasuo's shoulder. She immediately sat up straight.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No need… it was actually a bit… comfortable." He admitted. The Ionian hesitantly lifted his arm, put it behind Riven, and pulled her back closer to him. Her face a blazing red, Riven looked up at him. His soft brown eyes gazed back down at her, full of anticipation.

* * *

 **T— Tongue**

He suddenly leaned down closer to her, his eyes shutting. Riven let it happen. She let their lips collide. Yasuo kissed her fully while she remained stunned. He pulled away as quickly as he came.

"What was—"

"You should have known I had an interest in you already." He stopped her, "A beautiful woman such as yourself, any man would melt in front of you."

Riven looked away, blushing at his compliment. She should have been flattered but she felt an unrelenting guilt. Her stomach churned but she breathed it away. The ex-Noxian turned back to him, faking a flirtacious smile. Her hand found its way behind his neck, pulling him forward, and kissing him roughly. The naughty swordsman slipped his tongue out of his mouth and into hers. Shocked momentarily, Riven pulled away. However, she did enjoy the sensation of his thick, slick tongue playing with hers.

But… she still felt the guilt.

She thought that forcing… whatever this was… would make it go away.

But it didn't.

* * *

 **U— Untold**

Riven yanked her tongue away from Yasuo. She looked into his eyes, seeing how confused he was. The white-haired woman stood up and grabbed her sword. Riven turned back to give him one final stare before bolting into the rain.

"Riven!?" Yasuo called after her. When she didn't stop, he hurried to follow her. Her heavy heart seemed to slow her down and the swordsman caught up to her. He pulled her wrist, making her stop. "What is going on? If you didn't want to kiss me you could have just—"

"I did it!" Riven shouted, "I was the one!"

"What are you saying?" Yasuo questioned. His eyes narrowed at her while she struggled to keep her shoulders up.

"I was the one that ruined your life, Yasuo…" Riven cried, "I am the soldier that killed your elder, your brother, and your destiny. It was all me and I'm so sorry!"

Yasuo's eyes widened as everything connected in his mind. It all made sense. That was why he found her wandering alone in Ionia. She was running from what she did. He growled while grabbing the hilt of his blade.

* * *

 **V— Vengeance**

"You told me the person that killed my elder should be left to deal with their guilt." He started, "From the looks of it… It's eating you from the inside out." Yasuo glared at her while he raised his blade, silently asking for her to draw hers. "But I can't let that happen."

"Yasuo—"

"Fight for your miserable life. Fight me like you should have a long time ago!" He shouted over the rain, "I will have my revenge!"

Riven bowed slightly before readying her weapon. They touched blades before they bounded back, waiting for the other make a move. Yasuo, letting his anger get the better of him, dashed forward. He swung his sword at Riven, cutting deeply into her wrist. She dropped her blade and hissed in pain. Yasuo bolted behind her and knocked her down.

She laid in the mud, looking up with him put his sword to her throat. His soft eyes were dark, his long hair was soaked and weighed down by the rain. He pressed hard on her sword, pressuring the sharp tip into her skin. Riven could feel herself sinking into the mud as she waited for Yasuo to end her existence. She closed her eyes, trying to bring peace to herself within her final moments.

"I..." The Ionian whispered, "I can't bring myself to do this." He pulled his sword away from her throat, "Don't follow me. If you do, I will kill you."

* * *

 **W — "When?"  
**

Yasuo bolted off into the storm, up the hill, and out of Riven's sight. She pulled herself from the mud after a few quiet moments of listening to the rain. The white-haired warrior grabbed her blade, taking a minute to wipe the wet slime from out the runic symbols. Her somber gaze looked back to the shrine behind her. Her feet struggled to get back to the wooden flooring but she forced herself forward, no matter how heavy she felt.

She knelt in from of the winged being, admiring the craftsmanship. Riven placed her blade in front of her respectfully and pressed her hands together. Her lips opened and closed as she silently searched for the right words to say.

"I know not what of you were worshiped for, feathered one. I've talked to a lot of divine beings in my lifetime but really never had an answer." She started, "I'll ask you what I have said to them... When can I find a place where I belong? When?"

* * *

 **X— X-mas**

 _A few months later..._

Yasuo tracked his feet through the thick snow into a small town. If he could just find a place to get warm he'd be set. He rubbed his arms, trying to heat them up from the bitter cold. At least it wasn't hailing like it was when he did get to the base of Mount Targon. He couldn't find the will to go to the top, the thought of it reminded him of the white-haired Noxian. He groaned when her face appeared in his thoughts.

He tried to forget about her but she was all he thought about this whole time. He saw her everywhere. In the food he ate, the wind, the stars... she was everywhere.

As he got to the town's center, he noticed a tall pine tree decorated with old, worn ornaments. The poor-looking town tried their best to celebrate the holiday with what they had— and Yasuo could appreciate that. He brought himself closer to the tree, looking around at all the ornaments. Just then, he noticed someone else admiring the tree. His brown eyes widened at the familiar figure. She seemed to hear the crunching of the snow behind her and she turned.

"Yasuo?" Riven breathed, "Is that you?"

"Riven..." He hurried forward to meet her. She loosened her grip on the hilt of her broken sword, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," she lightly teased. "I didn't follow you if that's what you're asking. I just wanted to find a place to rest my head. I've been walking around in the snow for a few days... I can't seem to find my head." Riven admitted, softly touching her temple. She grinned up at the Ionian. "It's good to see you... even after what—"

* * *

 **Y— Yours**

"I've been thinking about you every single waking moment." He stopped her. Riven's brows raised in surprise. "This is all confusing and new to me but... my elder once told me the wind guides us towards our own path, pushing us forward no matter how tough it may be. I thought for a long time."

Yasuo dropped his sword on the soft snow. His calloused hands grabbed hers.

"You—"

"I didn't realize I was so alone when I found you. As cliche as this sounds, I know you're the piece I've been missing."

"Yasuo..." Riven sighed, looking down at their hands.

He didn't know she had been thinking this herself. She knew long ago that she felt something for him. Maybe it was when she first saw him. Maybe it was when he pumbled that gang member for her, maybe it was at the wedding she accidendly walked in on. Maybe it was them just being together for so long. Even before all that, she knew. All she wanted to do was tell him that but her tongue was tied. Her brown eyes finally gazed back up at him, her lips pressed together tightly.

"Tell me you'll me with me. Tell me that I don't have to walk this lonely road alone, Riven." Yasuo said softly. His hands pressed light on her fingertips, causing her to fully grasp him. She looked up into his hopeful yet sorrowful eyes. Riven pulled him close, wrapping her eyes around him. The ex-Noxian pressed her red face into his warm chest, breathing in the scent she missed so dearly.

"I'm yours," she smiled.

"Then let's get out of the cold." Yasuo whispered into her white hair, holdong onto her as tightly as he could.

* * *

 **Z— Zeal**

Riven watched the man stroll in front of her, his hands searching his pockets for his flask. He found it deep in his back pocket and he smiled at it before taking a huge gulp of his liquor. The swordsman turned to her, holding his empty flask upside down. She grinned, already knowing what he meant.

She's been with him for over a year. Riven knows they've been through hell already. Did he forgive her? She'll probably never know nor did she care. He was here with her, traveling around the world just for the fun of it. She could finally sleep comfortable without her sword under her palm.

Riven found someone that made her feel safe.

She was thankful.

"Come on, Riv. The next town isn't too far away." He said delightedly, "If we hurry, we can get there just as happy hour starts." When it came to his drinks, he was so eager to get a move on.

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 _Notes: Yay! We finally got to the end! I hope you all enjoyed the ride. We got one last A-Z that needs to happen. I hope you'll be there to meet me.  
_

 _See you next time._


End file.
